Integrated circuit(s) and other electronic devices may be packaged on a semiconductor package. The semiconductor package may be integrated onto an electronic system, such as a consumer electronic system. The integrated circuit(s) and/or electronic devices provided on the semiconductor package may interfere with each other or with other electronic components of a system in which the semiconductor package is integrated.